


Airport

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Levi's Tongue..., Established Relationship, M/M, OCD, Some swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's OCD has once again brought him into a tiring situation. As if waiting for four hours for his flight wasn't annoying enough, there's that dumb flight steward who injured his knee with the snack trolley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my instagram account, seri_kun19.
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  Chinese (cross-posts by one person)  
> [Airport](http://weibo.com/p/1001603720638903800085) by [EveWuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu)  
> [Airport](http://dawnwuu.lofter.com/post/25682a_15b0829) by [EveWuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu)

Levi scowled as he waited in line at the airport cafe. He was bloody starving and the lady with her little brat in front of him couldn't yet decide between a tuna sandwich or ham and cheese. Frankly, it was pissing him off. Especially since the little brat perched on the counter was sending him the stink eye.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour later, the lady took her spawn and carried him away with their purchases. The man at the counter faced him with a forced smile; Levi pitied the guys who were paid to smile, they usually looked stupid as fuck. He snapped out his orders at the man and slapped his payment on the counter. He didn't actually like this cafe but it was the only one open at the moment.

Levi had a bit of OCD (well, no, he had a lot of it). There was that obvious cleaning his shit until it sparkled like rainbows (not that he liked rainbows), the whole obsession for order and doing things step-by-step. He didn't have a problem with it like some people, he's fully accepted his fate, but it was during times like these that he wanted to kick himself.

It was a quarter to two am, his flight was in four hours but he was here in the airport far too early and far too hungry. It wasn't even an international flight, only domestic and usually people came an hour or two before their flight but not Levi. He always came three or four hours before in case there were any changes with the flight. Of course, he usually didn't mind but today was a different matter. He barely had sleep, it wasn't even restful, and his favourite cafe was still closed. They opened at three am, motherfuckers.

He took an empty seat and opened his sandwich, he wanted a croissant but this cafe was shitty and didn't even sell any. He also wanted an espresso but this cafe was _that kind_ of shitty, where the closest thing to caffeine they sold was hot chocolate. That's what he ordered and as he took a tentative sip from his drink, he frowned that it was warm and not at all hot. He forced himself to drink it anyway. The sandwich was good, but not filling enough and he wanted another one but his stubbornness kicked in, telling him to wait for Cafe Historia to open in an hour.

As he waited for time to pass by, he fiddled around with his cellphone. He didn't have anyone to talk to, he didn't have many friends and not any of them were available at this ungodly hour of the day. He and his acquaintances weren't much of morning people. Other people in the waiting area had paired off, suddenly chatting each other up but Levi glared at anyone who just glanced at him. He wasn't a grouch (he had a good personality!), but he disliked sharing germs with people he didn't know.

Now, he was stuck staring at the ceiling. It was a bad decision. There were stains everywhere and he had the urge to pull the shitty janitor and have him scrub the stains off. It was damn tempting, he was really just about to do it when his phone buzzed, indicating a message.

_See you later! :*_

A warm feeling, much more pleasant than the shit hot chocolate, spread throughout his chest as he read the message. Of course, it didn't show on his face nor would he ever admit to it. He didn't reply back, though. Not because he was embarrassed or was trying play hard to get but he just didn't find the need to. He was sure the sender knew where he was and what his current situation was. He'd only text back should any anomalies occur.

But the single text message did help him get through the four hours. It kept his mind occupied; reminding him what awaited him in just mere hours. He wasn't an impatient man but it made him a bit restless. He began to tap his fingers in a steady rhythm, indicating his impatience but he often missed the rhythm and it only further aggravated him so he stopped.

* * *

Finally, finally, finally, the plane arrived. As soon as the boarding announcement for his flight echoed in the now crowded halls, he bolted from his seat and went to line up. He wasn't fond of these lines. Some people pushed and he could just see the germs bouncing from them to his person. Filthy. Disgusting. He would wretch but that was even filthier.

Unfortunately for him, the person behind him was pushing him forward to the person in front of him. If he were as perverse as one of his friends, he would think it was almost like a dick train but he found no amusement in the thought. Both men on either side of him were taller but the one behind him smelled and the one in front was sweating. Oh the fucking germs. Stupid airport rules and their no liquids policy. He needed anti-bacterial hand wash right that moment. He could feel his skin starting to itch.

It certainly wasn't his day. Hanji had booked his ticket and failed to get him a proper seat (aka first class and away from people). He was stuck at the back row sitting beside an old couple. The man snored and was already drooling. The wife was just about to doze off. He sat his ass down without a word but the expression on his face considerably darkened. Had he been more of an optimist, he would have told himself about the light at the end of the tunnel but fuck that damned light.

There were a lot of children in this flight and little kids at this hour were a pain. They were cranky and in great numbers of two and more, they were annoying as fuck. He believed that children should never be allowed to board planes until they knew to shut up.

Things got a bit better when the plane was actually flying but that was only until the snack trolley came and the children were like chicken with their heads cut off: wild and stupid. Everything here was overcharged, stupid shits. No one really bought airplane food. It sucked and burned a great hole in one's wallet.

Levi forced himself to look away; it was pissing him off too much. He leaned his head back on the chair and slowly closed his eyes, trying to channel out the cacophony of children's voices when all of a sudden, he felt a stinging pain on his left knee. His eyes shot open and if it weren't for the quick apologies by the staff, he would have cursed and killed somebody. He looked up to glare at the dumbshit that did this and saw a mop of the messiest brown hair he'd ever laid eyes on.

_Well, shit._

"I am so sorry, sir!" Mop hair said frantically, placing a hand on Levi's injured knee. "Does it hurt? Oh, I am so sorry. Wait, sir, let me fetch you an ice pack."

Before Levi could say anything, the snack trolley left rather quickly. All he could do was glare and scowl. Then, not long after, the steward came back with a bag of ice and pressed it on Levi's thigh rather than on his knee.

"I'm really sorry, sir." Mop hair said, but Levi could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Levi wanted to ram that guy's mug.

"Is there anything else I can do?" The brat asked; his voice an octave deeper and Levi could see the mischievous glint that now appeared in his blue-green eyes.

"Go fuck yourself." He said so eloquently, no longer caring about the children or public decency.

The old man beside him grunted, as if hearing his crude words while the mothers let out a chorused gasp as they tried to maintain what innocence was left in their children. Levi didn't give two fucks. The steward didn't either and merely chuckled.

"Would you want a drink with that, sir?"

Oh yeah. Levi definitely wanted to pin this guy to a wall.

* * *

The plane landed several minutes later but after Levi collected his check-in luggage, he waited for a bit in the airport until he saw a brunette quickly approach him with a wide grin. Cheeky brat.

"Levi!" He said once they were close enough and looked as if he wanted to give the other a hug but Levi glared at him before he could.

"My knee hurts, you fucking brat." Levi spat at the steward. "What the fuck is the deal dumping ice on my dick?"

"Hey, that was really an accident. And the ice thing was better in my head." He frowned, looking very much like an overgrown puppy that was kicked. Levi hated that look.

Levi clicked his tongue and turned away, "You're paying for the ride home, Eren. Come on, I'm tired as fuck and Carla is going to wake up soon. I want to be there when she does."

The brunette beamed, quickly falling into step with Levi and took his stroller bag. "I called her last night, she's happy her dads are coming home."

"No shit. I hope your sister didn't brainwash her."

"Mikasa wouldn't!"

"Sure, she won't. You have the shittiest sister."

"Well, you love me anyway. Don't worry, I still love you, too, bubu."

"Oh God. What the hell was that?" Levi looked horrified, "Fuck you, Eren."

"I'd rather fuck you but whatever floats your boat, bubu."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI because I didn't have the time to explain in fic, Carla is the adopted daughter of Levi and Eren. She's named after Eren's late mother. :3
> 
> Aaaand I based part of Levi's OCD from my uncle who has OCD. x3


End file.
